We Can Play (in BarneyandFriendsFirstEra's dream)
Barney's We Can Play! is a Barney primetime special which originally aired in Feburary 11, 1997. It was later released in March 4, 1997. Plot Barney and Mr. Boyd take Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty and the kids out on a trip to see things we can play! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Carlos *Keesha *Shawn *Julie *Dennis *Brendan *Scooter McNutty *Mr. Boyd Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Today, We Can Say #Let's Play Together #The Five Senses Song #The Having Fun Song #You Can Count on Me #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Land of Make-Believe #Big and Little #Try and Try Again #The Wheels on the Bus #The Library #Books are Fun #Indoor Outdoor Voices #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Just Imagine #Down by the Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Little Red Caboose #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Six Little Ducks #Five Little Butterflies #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #I Love the Mountains #The Traffic Light Song #Colors Make Me Happy #You're a Grand Old Flag #Jungle Adventure #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Tiger Song #Three Little Monkeys Rap #Rock Like a Monkey #Down By The Bay #Mister Sun #I'm Bringing Home a Baby Bumblebee #I'd Love to Sail #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #The Fishing Song #Sally the Camel #The Elephant Song #The Bear Hunt #Walk Across the Street #The Stranger Song #Where is Thumbkin? #Riding in the Car #In The Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #I'm a Little Robot #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Rainbow Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #I Am a Fine Musician #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Airplane Song #It's Good to Be Home #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Sensational Day" is used. *This marks: **The first use of the new school, treehouse and playground from Seasons 4-6. *This uses the musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert", because it was originally going to be completed in 1991. *Brendan's voice since his actor was 7, sounds like Curtis' Seasons 4-5 voice. *Dennis' voice since his actor was 9, sounds like Chip's Season 5-6 voice. Quotes Quote 1: *Keesha: (after the song It's a Beautiful Day) It's fun playing outside on a beautiful, sunny day! *Barney's voice sound on the Barney doll: Can I play too? *Shawn: Hmm? I wonder who said that? *Carlos: Let's go see. *(the kids walk towards the Barney doll) *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: I could play together with my friends! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi! How're ya doin'?! (giggles) *Baby Bop and BJ: Hi, everybody! *BJ: What's goin' on?! *Julie: We're playing on a beautiful day! Quote 2: *Scooter: (pops up the tree part of the treehouse) Hi, there! What're ya doin'? *Shawn: We're looking up a magazine. Would you like to look it up? *Scooter: Not right now, Seth. I have a lot of stuff to do. Miss Etta told me that she and I can do some chores. *Carlos: But, Scooter, there are lots of fun things we can play on a trip! *All (except Scooter): Yeah! *Scooter: I get it what it's all about because it's so much fun! Now we can all have lots of fun! *Barney: I'm sure you can come to our trip. Don't you want to come, Scooter? *Scooter: Sure. That will be good. *Dennis: If you can think in your own mind, we can go on a trip in no time! *Scooter: Oh, yeah? Quote 3: *(after the train breaks down at Professor Twinkerputt's shop) *Barney: Oh no! The train broke down! *Professor Twinkerputt: Did you say the train broke down? *Barney: Look who's here, it's Professor Twinkerputt! Quotes 4 *Baby Bop: (after the song Six Little Ducks) Oh, cute. *Barney: It was sure fun going to the farm. Let's go to the next place. Come on! *(all leave the farm) Quote 5: *Baby Bop and BJ: What's happening?! (sees a mockingbird) *Barney: Oh, Baby Bop, BJ! Watch out for that bird! *(Baby Bop and BJ avoid being hurt by the mockingbird. *Mockingbird: Oops. Almost bit you. Got to go! Bye, now! *(the mockingbird flies away) *Barney: Baby Bop, BJ, you okay? *BJ: Yes. The mockingbird almost got us. *Barney: It's just an accident. In fact, mockingbirds are nice birds. Quote 6: *Baby Bop: W-w-what was that? *(a lion appears and roars at Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: (screams at the top of her lungs) Ahh!!! *Carlos: Oh, no! *Brendan: I think I see a lion. *Julie: Uh-oh! *Barney: Oh, my goodness! *BJ: Sissy's in danger! *Baby Bop: HELP!! A lion! (whimpering) *Scooter: No! Not the lion! I think it's so scary because it scares Baby Bop!!!! *Shawn: Help! *Julie: Somebody please help her!!! I think that little dinosaur is scared of the lion!!! BJ, help her out of the lion before he attacks her! *Barney: He'll save her now! *BJ: I'll save ya, Sissy! (swings on a rope, yelling like Tarzan, and grabs Sissy and takes her to safety) *Dennis: You guys, look! It's BJ! *Baby Bop: Whew! Thanks, BJ. *BJ: You're welcome, Sissy. *Barney: You saved Baby Bop's life, BJ. *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. (giggles) Quote 7: *Baby Bop: Hey, that reminds me. Can I see the monkeys? *Barney: Sure, you can. *Brendan: So, Baby Bop, you have to use a quiet voice just like we're at the library. *Baby Bop: Oh, I can do that! *Julie: Remember -- the monkeys are not scary. You can look at them if you wish. *Barney: BJ, Baby Bop, you gotta see the monkeys -- they're very fun! *Baby Bop: Okay. *Barney: Okay, have fun! *Baby Bop: (in normal voice) BJ, what are we going to...? *BJ: (whispering) Shh! Sissy, not so loud. *Baby Bop: Oh, sorry. *BJ: Let's go see. (he and Baby Bop look into the bushes and saw the monkeys jumping on bed) *(monkeys hooting and screeching while jumping on the bed) *Baby Bop: Oh, look at the cute little monkeys! (giggles) *Barney: But I think they're gonna get into trouble when their mom sees them jumping on the bed. *(the song "Three Little Monkeys Rap" starts) Quotes 8 *Bumblebee: HELP!! *BJ: What's that? *Scooter: I think the bee is trying to find something. *(a bee buzzes and stung BJ in the nose) *BJ: Ouch, my nose! *Bumblebee: Oops! Sorry. I didn't mean to sting you. *Barney: Goodness me! Who are you? *Bumblebee: I'm a bee -- a baby bumble bee. *Barney: Oh. *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! I didn't know it was you trying to sting me. *Barney: Poor BJ. *Bumblebee: Well, I've been flying around to find flowers and my stinger accidently stung. But have you ever heard the song I'm Bringing Home a Baby Bumblebee? *BJ: Yes, I knew it! Quotes 9 *BJ: What was that?! *Baby Bop: Is there something in front the boat? *Carlos: Hmm? I wonder what it is, Brendan? *Brendan: It must be...(sees a shark) Oh no! It's a shark!! *BJ, Baby Bop, and Carlos: (gasping) A shark?! (screaming) Ahh! *Barney: Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!! *Mr. Boyd: WATCH OUT FOR THAT SHARK!!!!!! *Keesha: Oh, no! What's that shark doing here?! *BJ: I don't know! *Shawn: Look at that shark! Whatever it is, it looked too dangerous. *Baby Bop: OHHHH!! BARNEY!! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!! *Mr. Boyd: C'mon, we'd better get outta here! *Brendan: How we gonna get outta here?!! *Barney: Don't worry, Brendan. We'll get you outta there. It'll be safe. *Dennis: Oh no! *Shawn: Ohh! Watch out! Watch out for that shark! *Dennis: (whimpers) Ohhh!! *Barney: (gasps) We have to row out of the shark! *Baby Bop: The oars!! *Julie: OK, I'll hold one row; you hold the other. *BJ: Okay, Julie!! *Baby Bop: Goodie!! *Brendan: Now, Barney, now!!! *Julie: Hurry up! *Barney: I'm doing it right now! *Dennis: Oh, no! NO! No! *Scooter: No! Not that shark! *Julie: It's okay, Scooter! We'll all protect you! *Seth: I supposed we'll be protected by the shark. *Keesha: Whoa!! Let's row out of the shark. *Carlos: I know about getting away from the shark. *Mr. Boyd: C'mon! Let's go! *Scooter: What!? Whoa! (watching Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark) *Barney: Whew! That was close! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Baby Bop: Now we're safe, Barney. *Barney: (giggles) Of course we are. Quote 10: *(a bear growls at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Boyd) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Boyd: What's that? *Scooter: A bear!! *(Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Boyd scream) *Barney: Whoa!!! Run for your lives!! *Mr. Boyd: Hurry up! Let's go! *(all screaming while running away from the bear) *Baby Bop: Help me, Barney! Help me! *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! It's not safe to look at the bear anymore! *Scooter: That bear is really scary! *Barney: Okay. Mr. Boyd and I will protect you. *Julie: I think you will. *Brendan: (sighs) I guess it is safe to be calm. *Barney: I hope so. (giggles) *Mr. Boyd: We got to go. Another place coming? Quotes 11 *(the car arrives at Tinkerputt's shop) *(Tinkerputt comes to see Barney and his friends) *Tinkerputt: Hi Barney! Hi everyone! *Barney: We're back!